Sé dulce, como una chica
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Peleas y reconciliaciones. Gritos y abrazos... Al principio suele ser pasable, pero después de un tiempo eso puede llegar a hartar a las personas. ¿Cuál es la solución para que no se vaya de su lado? "¡Sé gentil y dulce, Inusakuya!" ADVERTENCIAS: Intento de comedia, y gender bender


_Para mis primeros trabajos de este 2014, traigo Gender Bender, un reto personal sobre la comedia porque, sinceramente, mi fuerte (intento creerlo) es el drama. Pues bien, aquí se encuentra uno más de mis escritos, esperando como siempre su agrado y sus comentarios._

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes originales le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, mientras que sus versiones alternas a una persona creativa y al mismo tiempo ociosa que me agradaría conocer. _**

* * *

**"SÉ DULCE, COMO UNA CHICA"**

Una tarde acampando en medio de un bosque del Sengoku. Nuestro equipo favorito se encontraba descansando después de una larga búsqueda del rastro que los condujera al enemigo o, al menos, algún frangmento de la deseada Shikon no Tama. Escena típica. _O no_. Después de todo, las cosas pueden romper su frágil estabilidad con un pequeño evento que podría parecer insignificante. Eso pasa a diario.

—¿Ya está la comida? —el ser con sangre inugami y humana se movía impaciente entre el pasto, como un gusano albino y de ojos dorados. ¡Tenía hambre, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué no se daba cuenta?

—Sé paciente, por favor. Ya falta poco. —fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de quien se encontraba preparando un lo-que-sea-que-pueda-con-lo-que-tenemos. La maldición de ser, en ese momento, la única persona que sabía cocinar. Nota personal: poner carteles de «se solicita cocinero_»_. Suspiró. No había presupuesto ni energía para soportar otro integrante en este grupo que cada día se volvía más grande.

—¡Eso dijiste hace un buen rato y no veo comida en mi plato! —insolente y sin tacto, como siempre.

—Fue hace menos de un minuto —estaba tratando de mantener la calma el mayor tiempo posible. Es decir, quería tener una comida en paz, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que no era tan frecuente—. En verdad, no veo cómo es que tienes tanta hambre si te comiste todas las papas. No creo que desfallescas por esperar un poco.

—¡Sí lo haré! Además, sólo era media bolsa —Ajá_. «Pero la mitad de una bolsa tamaño jumbo»_—. ¡Ah! Eres una persona malvada por dejarme morir de hambre —la lucha por no liberar un tentador usuwari era cada vez más complicada—. Pero yo sé _quién_ no me mataría de hambre. —la gota que había derramado el vaso y provocado un tsunami. ¡Emergencia, emergencia! ¡Si yo fuera tú, comenzaría a correr!

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Inténtalo si puedes! —se paró bruscamente. Por poco y tiraba la olla que contenía el objeto de la discordia. Hazte a un lado manzana, el estofado está de moda.

—Calma, sólo estaba jugando. Tengo hambre. —se excusó pateticamente. Pedir perdón no era lo suyo. _«¿Entonces por qué siempre metía la pata? Insoportable por naturaleza»_

—No es sólo la comida. Basta de dejarme mangonear por alguien como tú. —la mensión implícita del antiguo amor había provocado movimiento en el área de las quejas, y también en ese rincón donde se mantenía una cría de kitsune. Ya sabía muy bien que en estos momentos esos dos terminarían provocando muchos problemas y, si querías salir ileso, era mejor el mantenerse inmóvil.

—¿Como yo? —contestó con indignación. Ambas partes se habían molestado. Sí, aquí habrían heridos.

—Alguien que no aprecia lo que hago. Y, peor, ... —_«Que parece no darse cuenta de mis sentimientos, que también me duele» _Pero eso no podría decirlo—. ¡Me voy, niña consentida! —y se estaba retirando con mochila amarilla al hombro, pero volteó a ver a su contricante quien tembló. _«Debió de haber recordado el hechizo»_—. ¿Y sabes qué? _Esa_ _persona_ no te dejaría morir de hambre, ¡porque _esa_ _persona_ te mataría de un flechazo! ¡Otra vez! —continuó su caminata.

Y, habiendo terminado la pelea, la criatura de quien se habían olvidado se acercó a la persona que siempre la golpeaba. Aunque, en ese estado de shock e incredulidad, no parecía tan amenazante.

—¡Me dijo niña! —reaccionó de la forma equivocada. Lo más común sería el ir a perseguir a quien le importaba, evitar su partida.

—Pero eres una niña. —la infante pelirroja le contestó con la verdad. Hanyou o no, ella seguía siendo una chica: bonita, pero agresiva y muy despistada en cuanto a los sentimientos de su acompañante. Nunca entendería los problemas de los adultos.

—Claro que no, soy una temible criatura y muy pronto youkai.

—Lo único que tienes es cara de bestia.

Shiyo corrió previniendo lo que iba a pasar. La chica demonio la perseguía sin importar si destrozaba todo a su paso, su objetivo era golpear a esa kitsune que se había atrevido a insultarla. Ya iba en busca del tercer coscorrón cuando sus amigos regresaron de buscar alguna aldea cercana en la cual pasar la noche. Por sus rostros —y la frente de la chica que se veía roja— no les había ido como lo esperaban.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —el exterminador fue el primero en hablar—. ¿Dónde está Kagoya?

—Fue culpa de la estúpida de Inusakuya. —Shiyo dejó su trasformación amorfa y rosada para acusarla de sus pecados.

—¡Cállate, mocosa! —coscorrón número tres, cumplido.

—¡Deja de pegarme, abusadora infantil! —corrió, o más bien saltó, a los brazos del exterminador. Por el momento, el regazo de su _tío_ Satori era lo mejor que tenía en la ausencia de su querido _papá _Kagoya.

—En verdad, Inusakuya. ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas tratar al pobre de Kagoya de _esa_ _forma?_ —Minako, la voz de la razón y la sabiduría, trataba de comprender el circo que debía de ser la mente de Inusakuya, uno muy anormal.

—¿A qué te refieres con _esa_ _forma?_ Sólo soy yo. —Inusakuya se negaba al cambio.

—Pues ser tú está provocando que él se harte —la sacerdotisa seguía tratando de iluminar, aunque fuera sólo un poco, esa cabezota dura—. No te extrañes si un día te abandona.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sabes tú, sacerdotisa de cuarta? —la hanyou obtó por responder con violencia en lugar de analizar lo que podría ser un presagio de un futuro cercano. Más desde la aparición de aquella chica lobo que se había mostrado más que solamente _interesada _por Kagoya y, claro, ofreciendo un mejor trato.

—Eso, sigue insultándome. Pero recuerda que esa actitud tuya lo único que hace es que Kagoya-sama ya no te soporte. Y ese pobre hombre ya se merece un reconocimiento del mismísimo emperador por haberte tolerado durante tanto tiempo.

—Pienso lo mismo. Y que también lo nombren señor feudal —Satori estaba de acuerdo con Minako. _«Buuh, ¡si serán montoneros!»_

Molesta y sin nada qué decir, Inusakuya saltó hacia la rama de un árbol. Mientras tanto, los otros tres miembros del equipo recogían las cosas. Minako estaba justo a punto de terminar cuando la chica demonio apareció frente a ella, fue repentina, pero al mismo tiempo se podría decir que ya la esperaba.

—¿En verdad crees que me va a dejar? —lo dijo bajito y casi al oído, con el propósito de no ser escuchada por los otros. No permitiría que se rieran de ella.

—No si sigues mis consejos. —esas palabras debieron de haberla consolado. _Debieron_, porque la forma en que esa extraña sacerdotisa las había pronunciado... el modo en que la había visto y guiñado uno de sus pícaros ojos azulados... ¿Aún no era demasiado tarde para simplemente ir por Kagoya?

Inusakuya, una fuerte hanyou y confundida en cuanto a las relaciones personales, se había metido en la boca del lobo. O, bueno, de la sacerdotisa.

* * *

_«Tonta, insolente, cabeza dura, doble cara...»_

Suspiró. Si sólo su padre escuchara sus pensamientos. _«Las mujeres siempre deben ser respetadas»_, era una de las frases del confiable Naoto Higurashi. Sin contar que a su progenitor parecía agradarle Inusakuya. Su padre siempre tan ingenuo.

No podía quejarse ante lo que se le había presentado. Eso simplemente no cambiaba las cosas, pero al menos le daba en qué pensar.

—¿Por qué me involucré en algo tan complejo? —una simple caída en un pozo y todo eso ocurrió. Porque al poderoso destino se le ocurrió que era mejor un viaje en el tiempo con personajes peculiares, que un simple chichón en la cabeza. No. Un regalo de cumpleaños común tuvo que ser sustituido por la búsqueda de los fragmentos de una perla mágica, constantes peligros, faltas a la escuela... sin olvidar a una causa principal de sus problemas: Inusakuya.

Se suponía que las _tsundere _eran lindas, o por lo menos por eso es que son tan populares en su mundo. Pero ni en esa categoría ella parecía entrar. ¿_Yandere_? No, eso sólo le pondría los pelos de punta y la piel de gallina. ¿Cómo se llamaban las que no tenían sentimiento? ¡_Cooldere_! Sí, pero tampoco era eso. ¡Aunque qué bien solía aparentarlo!

—Pues que los otakus de todo Japón soporten a Inusakuya porque yo no puedo con ella. —Sí, ya podía imaginar posters, artículos de revista, programas televisivos, peluches y cualquier otro producto de marketing basado en ella. Sería toda una idol. No, pensándolo bien, eso sería absurdo. Gente siendo fanática de una adolescente hanyou. Inimaginable.

_«Y menos si es tan molesta, orgullosa, insensible...» _

—Aunque también fui algo rudo con ella. Le grité aún cuando no había hecho _tanto _alboroto. —ahora probó repartiendo la culpa.

Simpre terminaba de esta forma: cediendo ante algo que él no había provocado, al menos no la mayoría de las veces. Y lo que seguía después era el irse un día o dos a su mundo (aunque recientemente ni siquiera llegaba al pozo), para regresar y quedar en buen término con Inusakuya, la cual ni siquiera decía un simple _perdón_. Todo porque él lo permitía.

—¿Qué es eso?

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio una luz en ese cielo que comenzaba a oscurecer. No, no era una estrella fugaz. Pero para él, Kagoya Higurashi, un chico que viajaba en el tiempo y era la reencarnación de un poderoso sacerdote, podría significar algo más.

* * *

Un par de jóvenes humanos, una niña que en realidad era una cría de zorro de fuego y hasta un pequeño gato mágico, observaban con atención a una hanyou como si de un espectáculo de fenómenos se tratara, o ésta fuera a realizar algún acto de entretenimiento. Pero no, la chica de las orejas de perro no hacía más que lucir un rostro nervioso y algunas gotas de sudor. Tal vez sí se había tratado de un error el pedirle ayuda a Minako, y más desde que esa mujer involucró a todos los demás. _Y eso que le había pedido discreción, porque si no, ¿a quién no habría llamado?_

—¿Dices que _ésto_ me ayudará? —Inusakuya se encontraba involucrada en una intervención para cambiar de personalidad. En el tiempo que llevaban trabajando en ello, había escuchado cosas que le resultaron tontas y _empalagosas, _como «saludar con una sonrisa», «tener una actitud positiva», «estar siempre a su lado sin importar qué o _quién _se involucre» o hasta un «prepara su comida». ¡Bah, qué iba a saber ella sobre comida, además de su sabor!

—Claro, ser dulce es la clave —Minako se veía tan creyente en sí misma y sus palabras, que Inusakuya no pudo decirle algo—. Siempre soy linda y por eso Satori está conmigo, ¿verdad?

—Ah —el involucrado asintió, con un notorio sonrojo. Luego una mano descendió a su espalda baja—. ¡Ah! ¡Minako-sama! ¿Qué se supone que está tocando?

—No soy yo, es la maldición de mi mano —la excusa más barata de su libro. O pergamino, dependiendo de la época—. ¡O-oh! Creo que algo la poseyó y se está moviendo a voluntad propia. —una Minako con rostro juguetón, un Satori con ojos de plato. Ahí iban otra vez.

—¡Basta! —Satori le dio su típico golpe de dedo en la frente a Minako, reprendiéndola de la forma más sutil que se le había ocurrido desde aquella primera ocasión—. Una sacerdotisa no debería actuar de esa forma.

—Auch —continuaba retorciéndose en el suelo. El exterminador se acercó un poco preocupado.

—¿Aún le duele? —sólo asintió—. Perdón, no quise ser tan brusco. Venga —el castaño le tendió la mano y fue recibido por unos brillantes ojos azules que le robaron el aliento. ¿Cómo esa mujer anormal podía causarle esas reacciones? Tal vez se debía a que era un poco mayor que él en edad y mucho más en sabiduría.

—¡Satori-san! —la sacerdotisa rebelde se abalanzó hacia él, sin tomar sólo su mano. Lo estaba abrazando.

—Espere, nos están viendo. —mucha cercanía, demasiada como para ser permitida. _«Ella es una sacerdotisa, ella es una sacerdotisa...» _el exterminador luchaba por mantenerlo en su mente, ser un muchacho con buena moral. ¡Pero es que también era humano y tenía sentimientos!

—No me importa —se aferró aún más. Una escena dulce, hasta que, como si nada, volteó su rostro hacia las dos espectadoras quienes temían que las cosas subieran de tono. _«¡Hay una niña presente!»_—. ¿Ves, Inusakuya? Sin importar lo que haga, nadie puede molestarse con alguien que se ve tierna.

—Ohh... —las chicas parecían tomar notas con unas _cosas para dibujar _que había traído Kagoya, hasta que Shiyo recordó que no sabía escribir.

—Un momento, ¿sólo era una actuación? —Satori se sintió indignado por tal engaño por parte de esa mujer. Y él que estaba a punto de aceptar que... _«¡Ya, olvídalo!»_

—No, claro que no. ¿Quieres otro abrazo? —ofreció como muestra de paz.

—Prefiero no tocarla de nuevo. —claro que Satori no estaba escaso de orgullo.

—¡Qué cruel! —la chica hizo otro ataque de, ¿cómo lo llamaron? Ah, sí, dulzura. A pesar de eso, su amigo no rompió su postura, o al menos sólo titubeó un poco.

Para Inusakuya eso sólo era una demostración de que ella y Kagoya no eran los únicos que tenían problemas. ¿Era una buena o mala señal?

* * *

Aún no daba por hecho los sucesos anteriores, pero ya estaba hecho. Mientras esperaba a que la luna saliera, Kagoya recorría ese bosque que comenzaba a resultarle tan familiar. Se sintió un poco cansado. Había comenzado a caminar por un buen rato con todo y su extravagante y pesada mochila amarilla. Decidió que debía sentarse un poco, fue entonces cuado vio un resplandor en la cercanía. Él podría reconocer esa presencia en cualquier parte.

_«Las cosas van mejorando»_

Kiyou, el sacerdote que se suponía había muerto hacía unos cincuenta años, se encontraba dormido sobre un árbol. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Kagoya no fue cómo es que no parecía molestarle esa postura o si le dolía el cuello al despertar —bueno, sí, pero sólo fue un instante. La duda del chico era si la persona que se encontraba al lado del muchacho era quien él pensaba y, si era sí, ¿qué estaba haciendo con él?

—Kugaru —Kagoya dijo su nombre y la mujer lobo fue rápidamente hacia su dirección.

—¡Kagoya! —la líder de los lobos lo saludó efusivamente, primero un abrazo y después le tomó de las manos—. No te había percibido. Seguro es por la energía de este hombre que limpia todo lo que está a su alrededor. Incluso me siento un poco mareada.

—¿Qué haces aquí con _él? _—una reunión entre esas dos personas era anormal. Hasta donde sabía, ellos sólo se habían visto en algunas ocasiones y todas ellas eran batallas. ¿Qué es lo que tenía Kiyou que atraía a todas las mujeres? Bueno, además de lo _obvio_.

—No tienes por qué estar celoso, querido Kagoya. Sólo estaba jugando. _—¿Ah?_

—¿_Jugando_? —esa palabra era muy confusa, y hasta peligrosa, cuando estaba fuera de contexto. Una explicación no estaría de más.

—Sí, mira. —Kugaru lo llevó hasta donde Kiyou, cuando estuvieron frente a él, ella hizo lo suyo. La chica licántropa le pinchaba las mejillas, apretaba su nariz e incluso le tamborileaba la frente, pero nada sacaba al sacerdote de su sueño.

—Me sorprende el que no haya despertado. Debe de estar muy cansado. Tantas luchas para alguien que ni siquiera tiene un cuerpo de verdad.

—Eso me gusta de ti, Kagoya —Kugaru volvió a tomar sus manos entre las suyas—. Siempre eres tan bueno y amable. —¿En serio siempre era así? ¿Por eso Inusakuya lo buleaba? Si era así, era momento de un cambio.

_«Los chicos malos están de moda»_ se dijo mentalmente, mientras recordaba el tipo de libros que leían las chicas de su clase. Mientras observaba su mochila a la lejanía.

—Vamos, _mujer_. —la operación _«volviéndome un macho» _había comenzado.

—¿Qué? —Kugaru se vio confundida—. Bueno, como digas. —ahora sonrió, talvez creyendo que se trataba de una broma. Primer paso, sin resultados esperados. Sin embargo, después del uno sigue el dos.

* * *

Los pájaros de los árboles huyeron precipitados.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —Inusakuya se había declarado perdedora ante algo que creía imposible y hasta innecesario. Un acto fastidioso que quería dar por terminado—. Me rindo.

—Qué poco te importa Kagoya. —Minako le estaba retando. Esa chica era conocida por nunca declinar un desafío. La sacerdotisa no permitiría que su trabajo y valioso tiempo hubieran significado sólo una completa pérdida. Además, no podía negar que estaba comenzando a divertirse.

—¡Sí me importa, estúpida! —como lo había esperado, ella había aceptado el desafío.

—Pues cambia para él —mencionó con unas palabras que contenían un transfondo que Inusakuya debía de comprender—. Recuerda cuántas cosas ha hecho por ti, cuánto te ha tolerado. ¿Por qué tú no puedes ser esta vez quien se sacrifique? —los presentes observaron cómo la hanyou bajaba la vista, talvez apenada.

—Bien. —se resignó. En las palabras de Minako existía un algo que te hacía reconciderar la oferta.

—Y recuerda lo que dije sobre las malas palabras. —le volvió a reprender _Minako-sensei_, como ella misma se había hecho llamar, pero que Inusakuya jamás le diría. Aún le quedaba algo de dignidad. Aunque, como iban las cosas, muy pronto eso estaría en extinción.

—¡Bien!

—Así se habla. ¿En qué me quedé?

—Estabas haciendo que Inusakuya fingiera que Satori era Kagoya. —Shiyo estaba prestando atención en la clase. No era porque quisiera emplear las lecciones en un futuro, sino porque disfrutaba de ver a Inusakuya sufrir. ¡Por fin el karma actuaba para su bien!

—En qué cosas me meto. —Satori comenzaba a arrepentirse de su participación. Él, como amigo de Kagoya, sólo deseaba un mejor trato para el viajero del tiempo—. ¿En verdad esto es totalmente necesario?

—¡Muy bien, comencemos! —lo ignoró—. Inusakuya, tu turno.

—¿C-cómo te fue este día, Kagoya? —la chica se estaba esforzando, esto era digno de ver. Aún así, ¿hasta dónde podría llegar?

—Bien, gracias por preguntar. —siguió con el juego.

—Sonó bien, pero siento que hace falta algo —Minako pensó hasta encontrar su solución—. ¡Ya sé! Un honorífico.

—¿Honoríficos? —preguntaron los involucrados en la simulación. Para ellos todo marchaba bien.

—Sí, utilizarlos es lo más correcto. Puedes utilizar "san" o "sama". Yo recomendaría "kun", pero lo dejo a tu criterio. Inténtalo.

—Kagoya-sa... Kagoya-ku... —trató de hacerlo, pero: —No lo haré, eso suena tonto.

—Coincido con Inusakuya —Satori se unió a la idea de Inusakuya—. Además, el que no utilice honoríficos demuestra su cercanía. —Minako pareció reconsiderar esas palabras, analizándolas y aceptándolas.

—Mantengamos eso. Ahora has una pregunta, Satori-san. La que quieras.

—Mmm... ¿Qué te gusta de mí? —la verdad es que siempre se había preguntado eso, y estaba completamente seguro de que no era el único.

—Muy buena pregunta. —la sacerdotisa alabó su acción. Era hora de la verdad. Todos se acercaron considerablemente para apreciar mejor la escena y no perder un detalle, sin importar lo mínimo que fuera. _Y si en esa época existieran las palomitas de maíz..._

Sin embargo, lo que dijo Inuyasha no fue lo esperado: —Pues que eres muy útil cuando luchas con tu bumerang y hasta sin él. Es bueno tenerte de nuestro lado.

—Gracias. —Satori en verdad se sintió complacido de ser apreciado. Mientras tanto, Minako golpeó a su aprendiz con un abanico que tomó de Dios-sabrá-dónde.

—¡Pero qué te pasa, Minako! —le gritó la afectada, dueña de ese creciente chichón en la cabeza.

—No se refería a lo que te gusta de Satori, sino de Kagoya. Si serás hija... del gran buda —contestó de forma ruda, pero intentando contenerse. En verdad se estaba ilucionando—. Ahora responde.

—Lo que me gusta de Kagoya... —Inusakuya verdaderamente analizaba sus pensamientos. ¿Qué es lo que le gustaba de él? Porque, aunque no lo admitiera, Kagoya sí le gustaba. ¿Pero por qué? Nunca se había detenido a pensarlo, quizá ahí radicaba una parte del problema.

—No, no. Míralo a los ojos —la chica de ojos azules le levantó el rostro, uno que estaba comenzando a enrojecer—. Ahora quita ese seño fruncido —la avergonzada hanyou no supo qué hacer, así que se limitó a hacer lo que le pedía, mecánicamente—. Bien. Continúa. —a pesar de que ella le había animado, la muchacha se había quedado muda.

—Vamos, tú puedes Inusakuya —Satori le regaló una sonrisa resplandeciente en amabilidad. Por un momento, le pareció ver a Kagoya. —¿Me aprecias o no?

—No es que no te aprecie —comenzó—. Es sólo que no sé cómo actuar contigo, con todos. Yo destruyo lo que toco.

—Así que es tienes miedo de lastimar a Kagoya. —Satori, Shiyo y Minako se impresionaron por tal confesión, que inclusive no creyeron que Inusakuya siguiera hablando.

—Eso. Aunque también... No quiero que me hieran de nuevo. Cuando pienso que estoy bien, vuelvo a estar sola —la chica finalmente estaba abriendo su corazón, mostrando su vulnerabilidad—. Por favor, no te vayas.

Minako fue la primera en hablar, después de unos segundos de silencio. Pero es que ella se sentía orgullosa de su trabajo: —Qué linda. ¿Verdad?

—Inusakuya puede serlo cuando se lo propone. —mencionó Satori, mientras que Shiyo, la criatura que había subido a su hombro, asentía. La kitsune se quedó sin palabras ante el espectáculo que resultaba ser Inusakuya. Si ignoraras su cabello plateado y demás rasgos sobrenaturales, parecería una linda doncella enamorada. _Vaya_.

—Cállense. —la muchacha se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho enfrente de todos ellos. ¡Maldición! Ahora seguramente se burlarían de ella, había perdido su respeto. _Pero todo era por Kagoya._

—No podemos evitarlo, estás tan sonrojada que resultas tierna. Si sólo Kayame estuviera aquí. —las lamentaciones de Minako fueron escuchadas por alguien que no pertecía a ese grupo.

—Pero estoy yo —una voz burlona se escuchó, dispersa en el ambiente—, _Inusakuya-hime._

—No puede ser... —Inusakuya se levantó, mirando hacia su dirección. Ni siquiera se había percatado de su olor.

—¡Y-Yomi! —Shiyo se ocultó detrás de Satori, quien ya estaba tomando su bumerang. No era el único. Los demás también se estaban armando, preparándose para la lucha que tendrían con su mayor enemigo.

Con la vista hacia arriba, pudieron observar cómo el abrigo de mandril había volado, dejando a la vista a la mujer demonio que parecía gustar de mostrar piel.

—¡Qué buena forma de divertirme! —así que se encontraba ahí más tiempo de lo que habían imaginado—. Tú nunca me decepcionas, Inusakuya. ¡Siempre haciendo el ridículo!

—Mira quién lo dice: ¡La _impropia_ a quien se le ven los _montes_ _Fuji! _—respondió la agraviada.

El exterminador, montado en su ya transformado Kiba, fue el primero en atacar y estuvo a punto de caerse por ese comentario. Ahora Inusakuya censuraba incluso sus insultos. Esa Minako se merecía sus respetos. Cuando terminaran esta batalla, seguramente le estrecharía la mano.

Viento cortante, Hiraikotsu, agujero negro y hasta fuego mágico. Así comenzaron los ataques, los cuales estaban siendo esquivados por la aparentemente invensible Yomi. Aunque ella también estaba haciendo su parte mandando demonios y lanzando miasma.

—¡Tu muerte por la de mi clan! —Kugaru entró inesperadamente a la batalla. La youkai se avalanzó hacia Yomi, lo que provocó que de su ropa cayeran esos raros palillos de colores que solía tener Kagoya en su mochila_. ¡Kagoya! _De seguro estaba con ella. Al menos se encontraba seguro. O eso creía Inusakuya, hasta que vio cómo aparecía una flecha y disparaba contra Yomi, hiriéndola gravemente. _Pero eso no se iba a quedar así. _

La hanyou diabólica le dirigió un ataque de cabello envenenado exclusivamente para el viajero del tiempo. Inusakuya intentó dirigir un viento cortante, pero ella también fue envuelta en pelo oscuro. No podía ayudarlo. Observó a los demás: ellos también estaban ocupados.

_—¡Kagoya-kun! _—gritó, realizando lo único que podía hacer.

Con una velocidad otorgada por fragmentos de shikon no tama, Kugaru se encontró frente a Kagoya y pateó el cabello, destruyéndolo. Entonces, como si hubiera sido planeado, Satori atacó con su bumerang rociado de veneno a la hanyou malvada, partiéndola a la mitad.

—Será para la próxima. —lo que quedaba de Yomi estaba siendo transportada por sus insectos.

_—¡Kagoya-kun!_ ¿Estás bien? —Inusakuya fue hacia él cuando se vio liberada.

—No gracias a ti. —le contestó la loba, quien se mantenía al lado de Kagoya, sujetándolo.

—¡Deja de tocarlo, lobucha! —Inusakuya recordó sus lecciones. _Linda como una flor, dulce como la miel. Ojos brillantes y mejillas rosadas_—. Que diga, por-favor-no-te-le-acerques, _Kugaru-chan. _—la chica finalizó su frase con una sonrisa. Un repentino marco de flores tipo _manga shoujo _parecía dar su aparición.

—¿Y a ésta qué le pasa? —Kugaru estaba shockeada, y hasta asqueada, ante ese comentario anormal en la hanyou.

—Es una larga historia. —contestó Satori, después de dar por terminada la lucha.

—Quisiera conocer cómo pudieron domar a la bestia. —la mujer lobo fue con ellos, para escuchar un relato que de seguro le iba a entretener mucho, además de regalarle algunas herramientas extras para molestar a su rival.

—¿En qué piensas, _Kagoya-kun? _—Inusakuya se encontró por fin sola con Kagoya.

—Me pregunto cómo es que arrojando tanto cabello, Yomi no está calva. —fue la respuesta.

—¿En verdad? —a veces era tan ingenua.

—Claro que no. Me pregunto cuál es la razón para tu actitud —eso no era lo que ella esperaba. Se suponía que, según lo planeado, lo que debía de hacer Kagoya era agradecerle su cambio y decirle que jamás en su vida se iría de su lado, que le prepararía la comida que ella deseaba y esas cosas. ¡Esa sacerdotisa le debía unas explicaciones!—. Esta mañana me tratabas como siempre, y después de unas horas sin vernos, estás diciendo "_Kagoya-kun_" y "_Kugaru-chan_" con una sonrisa. Incluso podría jurar haber visto unas flores, pero no lo sé, no traigo mis gafas.

—La verdad es que Inusakuya estaba arrepentida por lo que te dijo así que...—Minako intentó explicar, pero la conversación se interrumpió cuando una silueta blanca apareció de entre el bosque.

—Kiyou —el sacerdote había llegado, pero algo no cuadraba en su atractivo y pálido rostro—. ¿Qué te pasó? —su cara y algunas partes del cuello estaban cubierta por garabatos de diferentes colores. Bigote, barba, pecas, marcas de colmillos y otras figurillas integraban esa anormal exposición de un _bodypaint _casero.

—¿De qué hablas, Inusakuya? Sentí la presencia de Yomi, pero tal parece que se ha ido. —tan neutral como siempre. No se había dado cuenta.

Un momento... Los extraños palillos que pintaban.

La vista de los presentes fue dirigida hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la mujer lobo.

—¡Kugaru! —le gritó una molesta chica demonio, diciéndole adiós a las lecciones del día de hoy—. ¿Cómo te atreviste?

—¡Sí, fui yo y qué! —se decidió por confesar sus pecados—. ¡Pero Kayame no tiene nada qué ver en esto!

—¿Kayame? —en los bolsillos del pantalón del gakuran, trataban de ocultarse unas manos manchadas de colores.

—_Muchas gracias, Kugaru _—susurró un defraudado Kayame. Levantó la vista, encontrándose con todos los presentes observándolos, algo impresionados—. El aprendizaje de hoy es que debemos ser nosotros mismos —y cambió el tema para no ser castigado. Después de todo, ser el chico malo no era lo suyo—. Por eso, Inusakuya, no finjas ser alguien que no eres. Si alguien te quiere debe ser todo el paquete, con todo y defectos.

—¿Y tú lo haces? —Inusayuka fue directa, con la valentía de sus actos y talvez también sumado a que Kiyou había desaparecido. No más rodeos.

Un grupo reunido en una noche de un bosque de la época Sengoku estaba a punto de presenciar un cambio en la rutina. Unas palabras, unas simples palabras iban a hacer la diferencia, y ellos no querías perdérselo. Por eso todos, menos uno, se sintieron morir cuando escucharon la respuesta de Kayame, quien movía la cabeza: —Hay alguien más.

—¿Qué? —ni la propia Inusakuya podía aceptar esas palabras. Quizá sus orejas habían escuchado mal, sí eso debía ser.

—Te lo dije, Inusakuya —mientras tanto, Kugaru dio ese mensaje como si estuviera también involucrada. No podía evitar alegrarse—. Yo gané.

—Tampoco eres tú, Kugaru. Perdón.

—¿Q-qué? —como los demás, ya no estendía las cosas—. ¿Quién?

Entonces, alguien avisó la presencia de un nuevo individuo: —Sesshouko.

La princesa youkai y su séquito aparecieron, pero algo no cuadraba en la escena: En la espalda del dragón de dos cabezas, se encotraba una mochila amarilla.

Todos tenían preguntas que querían ser resueltas_: ¿Por qué?, ¿De dónde salió?, ¿Qué le ves a esa mujer fría?... _entre otras tantas, provocando un alboroto.

—¿Tú qué piensas sobre eso? —le preguntó Satori a la recientemente involucrada.

—Está bien para mí —contestó con su típica voz fría—. Molestaré a la incompetente de Inusakuya y Ren tendrá alguien de su especie que lo acompañe.

—¡Sí, un papá nuevo! —el niño pequeño parecía celebrarlo.

—No, pero sobre tus sentimientos —ahora Minako hacía su aparición—. Porque tienes otros sentimientos aparte del odio y la sed de sangre, ¿verdad?

La daiyoukai estaba pensando detenidamente, hasta que por fin dijo: —Se ve _apetecible._

Alguien había logrado sonrojar a Minako con un impacto tal que se derrumbó, literalmente. Por suerte, el exterminador tuvo tiempo de tomarla en sus brazos, evitando su caida.

—¡Minako-sama! ¡Reaccione, por favor!

—Tienen mi bendición —balbuceaba, como si estuviera diciendo sus últimas palabras—. Satori, ¿por qué tú no me dices eso?

—¿Quiere que le hable de esa forma tan indecente? ¿En serio?

—Ay, mejor no porque me derrito.

—Piénsalo bien, Kagoya —Kugaru reaccionó—. Comprendo por qué abandonarías ese hueso viejo —apuntó a la estatua de roca antes conocida como Inusakuya—. Pero no por qué dejarías todo _esto_ por _eso._

—Pues, además de lo obvio —¿_lo obvio_?—, es mayor que yo, así que no hay problemas con respecto a la inmadurez.

—¡Pero es malvada! —la hanyou había salido de su shock, gritando con una voz enardecida y hasta con llanto—. ¡Te maltratará!

—Ser sumiso está de moda.

Con esas palabras, daiyoukai y humano partieron por el cielo nocturno, dirigiéndose hacia el mañana.

* * *

—¡No soy sumisa ni me gusta Sesshouko! —sus propios gritos la habían despertado. Cuando se levantó, se dio cuenta de que no era la única.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? —Sango se acercó a su lado, con un rostro de preocupación—. Estabas hablando dormida, aunque casi no entendimos lo que decías.

—También dijiste algo sobre un tal Grey. —agregó Minako, no, Miroku.

—¿En verdad estás bien, Kagome? —ahora Inuyasha comprobaba su temperatura. _Un sueño, sólo se trataba de eso_. Kagome asintió, alegrada de que todos preservaran el género correcto.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo era una pesadilla. No se preocupen, vuelvan a dormir.

—Buenas noches. —los demás se retiraron al comprobar que no había algún ataque o parecido.

—Buenas noches —Kagome contestó—, y gracias por esforzarte, Inusakuya.

—¿Quién?

—Olvídalo. —la chica volvió a recostarse en su bolsa de dormir, aún recordando imágenes de lo soñado. Todo resultaba perturbante. Además, ¿por qué era que incluso la versión femenina de Inuyasha era más bonita que ella? ¡Injusticia! Aunque no podía negar que era un lindo chico con gafas... Aún así, debía pensar en otra cosa, cansar su mente hasta que regresaran sus ganas de dormir. Veamos, en qué podía pensar. ¡Oh, sí! Antes de irse, su hermano estaba viendo un programa.

_Sí, Power rangers. Amarillo y blanco, azul y rosa, verde y rojo... ¡Vamos, Power rangers fuerza Sengoku!_

* * *

_Mi primer escrito que trata de ser cómico (o al menos no tan serio) está publicado._

_En cuanto a los nombres femeninos de Kouga y Sesshoumaru (Y el masculino de Naomi, la madre de Kagome) fueron cosa mía, ya que no pude dar con ellos. Aunque ninguno de ellos sufrió un cambio tan drástico como el de Naraku. Perdón, pero considero que añadir "ko" (terminación femenina) no soluciona todo. Además, Naraku y Yomi son palabras casi sinónimas al significar lo mismo: inframundo._

_*Sobre una clasificación de personajes femeninos del manga (Una explicación no está de más)*_

_-Tsundere: Dícese de aquellas féminas (?) que son rudas en el exterior, pero en el interior son dulces. La supuesta "combinación explosiva"._

_-Yandere: Una ternura por fuera, pero psicóticas por dentro. Muy populares dentro del género gore._

_Loops Magpe (¿O esta vez sería Line?), cambio y fuera._


End file.
